Better then the first date: Doctors side
by 1Alphawolf
Summary: the doctor decides to take rose to new earth but rose has other plans


Better then the first date: Doctors side

As the Doctor runs around the counsel he knows Rose is watching him. The Doctor planned to take Rose to new earth. He knows how she felt about watching her planet blow up and figures that was not one of his brightest ideas. So he planned the trip to new earth. As he runs to check the monitor Rose stops him and leans up and whispers in his ear "mine". The Doctor is taken by surprise. "MINE" he whispers back before he even realizes he's speaking. Rose smiles and gently nips at his neck causing him to moan. Rose whispers in his ear "I love you". The Doctor smiles "I love you too Roseypop". A sly smile crosses Rose's face "Is there something you want Doctor?" the Doctor mumbles to himself "you". Rose purrs with delight "I want you too". Shocked, the Doctor replies "you heard that?!" Rose smirks "Do you forget I have super hearing?"

"What is it with you Tyler women and your hearing?" asks the Doctor recalling the time Jackie smacked him after he mumbled something hoping she wouldn't hear. Rose giggles "I guess we are just unique"

"Yea" the doctor mumbles Rose steps closer and puts her hand to his chest "uh… Rose not now! We can't do this now" the Doctor complains. Rose pouts "Rose you don't want to end up crashing into something because we started fooling around o the TARDIS midflight"

"But…but..." Rose pouts and gives him a big eyed look with her lower lip sticking out resembling a kitten. It takes all his power not to claim her right there. "Roseypop let us land then we can go to my bedroom ok?" Rose pouts "alright. Fine" The doctor steps around Rose greatful to have an excuse not to take Rose. _He knows he has the right parts and they work with hers. The odd thought is could he really get Rose pregnant? Humans and Time Lords look and act a lot alike besides the fact that Time Lords have two hearts and a bigger brain capacity. _The doctor ran around the counsel pushing buttons and pulling levers and finally landed the TARDIS. Rose comes over and places her hand on his chest.

"Now can we go to your room Doctor?" Rose says seductively "uh…" was all the Doctor was able to say before Rose grabbed his belt and led him to his bedroom. Once they were in the Doctor's room Rose shoved the Doctor toward the bed "oh so you like it rough" was the Doctor's comment before Rose kissed him. The Doctor kisses her back. Then Rose broke the kiss and shoved him on the bed "Oooo dominant Rose" rose jumped on top of him and started to unbutton his shirt leaving his tie in place. Once she had his shirt unbuttoned she pulled him into a sitting position using his tie she pushed his shirt and jacket off of him and threw them on the floor. Normally the Doctor tries to take care of his clothes but right now all he can think about is sex with rose.

She pushes him back down. Rose works on his pants. He lifts his hips so she can pull his pants down. Once his pant are off rose does a strip tease. Causing him to get harder if that's possible. Once rose is completely naked she jumps on the doctor again but instead of putting him inside her she sits in his stomach slips the over his head. _What is she…?_ "Rose?" the Doctor asks alarmed when she grabs both of his wrists and brings them over his head she ties both of his wrists together with the tie then ties the other end to the bed post "Rose?" he asks again. Rose then climbs off the bed again making sure to rub against him, this time to crouch between his legs. Rose starts to lick his balls causing him to moan she then takes one into her mouth causing him to squirm. She licks his shaft and takes the tip into her mouth causing the Doctor to arch his back. _Boy did Rose excite him._ Its taking all his power not to beg to be inside Rose. He wants her to feel like she can control him whenever she wants. He also has a feeling that if he begs Rose will choose to tease him more.

When Rose has had enough of sucking his cock she climbs on the bed and kisses him, he kisses her back his tongue begging entrance to her mouth. She grants him entrance and he tastes every inch of her mouth. She then pulls away and proceeds to ride the Doctor causing them both to moan. The Doctor slips into Gallifreyan without realizing it. Her moves quicken above him as he thrusts into her matching her pace with some difficulty due to his hands being tied above his head. One last thrust sends them both over the edge. The Doctor watches as Rose collapses on top of him. She looks up at him and smiles. He can't help but smile back. Rose whispers "I love you" and falls asleep. The Doctor realizes how tired he is and manages to whisper "love you back" before he falls asleep with rose on top of him and his hands tied to the bedpost.

The End.


End file.
